It is known to manufacture cylindrical cyclones of a fluidized bed reactor as a cooled structure formed of parallel water tubes and having a conical bottom. To provide a water tube wall construction of a cylindrical form and to connect it to the surrounding construction requires a lot of manual labor, which could be minimized by using substantially planar walls.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0079773 discloses a rectangular cyclone in connection with a fluidized bed reactor made of tube walls. The construction of the conical part of the cyclone is such that each of the wall sections has a decreasing width, i.e., a triangular shape, and the edges thereof have been joined to the adjacent edges of the other wall section.
Published International Application No. WO 2004/063626 shows a heat exchange chamber having an enclosure with a tapered portion of a vertical polygonal heat exchange chamber having more than four sides with simple water tube panels in such a way that the various tapered portions may simultaneously taper inwardly in more than one horizontal direction, and that the widths of all water tube panels remain substantially uniform in the tapered portions. In applications where the chamber is a cyclone separator of a fluidized bed reactor, the outlet for separated solids remains considerably wide in cross-sectional area. It has also been noticed that the form of the tapered portion may be improved.
An object of the invention is to provide a centrifugal separator assembly, which has a tapered portion and a channel for the discharge of separated particles from the separator, and which thus requires less space and is better adapted to the requirements for handling the solid material in a fluidized bed reactor and its accessories.